Conveyors having moving belts which extend around rollers are frequently constructed such that the distal end of the conveyor is positioned immediately adjacent another piece of equipment, or a second conveyor, with a minimum of space between the distal end of the conveyor and the succeeding process or conveyor. For the smooth operation of such a conveyor, periodic adjustments are required to take up slack in the belt. The manufacturers of existing conveyor belts, however, provide that the tensioner is adjusted from the distal end of the conveyor assembly. The adjustment of existing tensioners requires that one turn a takeup screw positioned below the distal end of the conveyor belt. However, where the distal end of the conveyor belt abuts a adjacent equipment, or a second conveyor, that equipment may block access to the takeup screws. Under such circumstances, a technician may have to disassemble surrounding equipment to adjust the tension of a conveyor belt.
The operation of the conveyor requires not only that slack be taken up, but that the belt be moved longitudinally between the parallel frame members which support the rollers along which the belt moves. Movement of the belt to either side of the rollers will cause damage to the belt and reduce the efficiency of the conveyor. To ensure that a conveyor belt will remain centered along the conveyor, and not shift to one side, it is well known to provide protrusions along the inner surface of the belt and a track between the frame members such that the protrusion can move within the track under the belt, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,692,832, to provide centering of the belt.
In most circumstances, the provision of a protrusion along the lower surface of a belt and a track down the center of the frame is sufficient to maintain the alignment of a belt. There are circumstances, however, when lateral forces are applied to the belt causing the belt to shift as far to one side of the frame as the protrusions and the groove configuration will permit thereby causing the belt to be off center. Such misalignment can reduce the effectiveness of the conveyor.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a tensioner for a conveyor which is accessible from above the frame such that it can be adjusted without requiring that the adjacent equipment be disassembled. It would also be desirable to provide a guide for a conveyor belt which can be laterally adjusted to compensate for lateral forces.